lara_croft_tomb_raiderfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomb Raider Series
Tomb Raider Franchise Tomb Raider Video Games There is today, three different kind of games in the Tomb Raider chronology. The games in the first timeline, from Tomb Raider to Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness, the games in the second timeline, from Tomb Raider: Legend to Tomb Raider: Underworld and with the new Tomb Raider out in 2013 a new timeline was created with a younger Lara. Crystal Dynamics confirms that this timeline will continue in a second next-generation consoles game. It was not mentioned if Crystal Dynamics were in charge of the sequel. No release date or specific platforms were mentioned. First Timeline Tomb Raider A rich businesswoman named Jacqueline Natla, commits the British archaeologist of talent, Lara Croft to find an ancient relic named the Scion. Lara follows the instructions of Natla and goes to Peru researching the first piece of the Scion . Very fast, Lara understands that something goes wrong, when she is attacked by a man send by Jacqueline... Tomb Raider II Lara investigates the legend of a mythical weapon name the Dagger of Xian. Tomb Raider III: Adventures of Lara Croft Millions of years ago, a meteoroid strikes Antarctica, decimating a large area full of life on the then-near-tropical continent. In the present day, a corporation called RX Tech, under the guidance of Dr. Mark Willard, excavates the site, finding strange Rapa Nui-like statues and the grave of one of the Darwin's sailors. Within the game, while India must be visited first and Antarctica last, the three other locations: South Pacific Islands, London, and Nevada, can be visited in any order. Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation The story opens in Angkor Wat in 1984, when Lara Croft is 16. She and her mentor, Werner Von Croy, are exploring ancient ruins, searching for an ancient artefact called the Iris. They find it, but Lara finds inscriptions that warn of terrible retribution for any who disturb the artefact. Von Croy ignores the warnings and the temple begins to close. Lara is forced to run, leaving him trapped inside. Tomb Raider Chronicles The defunt Lara Croft presumed dead in Egypt is being revived by the stories of their friends, each levels narrated by characters met in previous games. Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness Accuse of the murder of his ancient mentor, Werner Von Croy, Lara is now a chase fugitive. To be clean of all suspicions, she have no choice but face a secret society who live to control the world. Second Timeline Tomb Raider: Legend Lara is in Bolivia looking for an ancient relic from her childhood, and during her raid, she will met an old presumed dead friend and a lot of new questions about the mysterious death of her mother. Tomb Raider: Anniversary A rich businesswoman named Jacqueline Natla, commits the British archaeologist of talent, Lara Croft to find an ancient relic named the Scion. Lara follows the instructions of Natla and goes to Peru researching the first piece of the Scion. Very fast, Lara understands that something goes wrong, when she is attacked by a man send by Jacqueline... :Note: This game have the same story and characters than Tomb Raider (1996) Tomb Raider: Underworld In an ancient ruin on the floor of the Mediterranean Sea, Lara Croft uncovers proof of the Norse underworld and the mythical hammer. As she attempts to unravel the secrets behind these myths, Lara's perilous journey leads her toward a forgotten power that, if unleashed, could lay waste to all civilization. Third Timeline Tomb Raider Lara Croft, a young adult of 21 years had a boat accident with her crew and ends up shipwrecked on an island in the Dragon`s triangle, very soon, she realizes that she is not the only survivor, but that malevolent people lurking there... Spin-offs Lara Croft in Trouble........ Tomb Raider Tomb Raider: Curse of the Sword Tomb Raider: The Prophecy Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light When Lara finds the long lost Temple of Light in the mountains of Central America, she unwittingly frees an evil spirit determined to plunge the world into eternal darkness. Alongside Totec, a Mayan tribesman, you must hunt down the Mirror of Smoke in what will be a new and incredible adventure. Tomb Raider Movies as Lara Croft]] A member of a rich British aristocratic family, Lara Croft is a "tomb raider" who enjoys collecting ancient artifacts from ruins of temples, cities, etc. worldwide, and doesn't mind going through death-defying dangers to get them. Lara Croft: Tomb Raider Lara Croft, a rich heiress archaeologist discovers an ancient clock belonging to her late father. She fastly discover that the clock contain a mystical key which have the power to find the Triangle of Light, which contains huge ancients powers, powers that the secret society, the Illuminati, will try to steal in every way... Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life Lara is searching in the waters off the Greek Island of Santorini, after an earthquake, that may have revealed the Lunar Temple of Alexander the Great. Sunken underwater for centuries, the temple holds many treasures. But mercenaries of Chen Lo, a Yakuza boss, arrive, kill friends Lara and steal the relic that contains the codes that lead to Pandora's box ... Possibly Reboot Movie Parody Movies Others Revisioned: Tomb Raider Animated Series Even though the styles of the episodes vary, the voice actress for Lara Croft, Minnie Driver, remains constant throughout the series. The main criticisms that the series has received are that the varying animation styles are somewhat confusing and that the storylines of the episodes tend to be rather thin. Revisioned: Tomb Raider Animated Series is the first season of the GameTap TV original animated series Revisioned, which explores and re-imagines well-known video game franchises.Gamasutra - Gametap To Debut Tomb Raider Doc, Animated Series Tomb Raider Comics The comics are primarily based on the same continuity as the games by Core Design, in which Lara's plane crashes when she is twenty-one years old (rather than the latter games by Crystal Dynamics, the plane crash happening when she was only nine years old), but the exact details are changed. In the comic, Lara is accompanied by both her parents and her fiancé, the plane trip taken to celebrate her impending marriage. Tomb Raider: The Action Adventure Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Action Adventure is an interactive DVD. Both Lara Croft and Kurtis feature, and Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness was chosen as a base for the Tomb Raider iDVD because Tomb Raider: Legend was still in development at the time and Angel of Darkness was the last game to have been produced. Lara Croft Commercials Merchandising References Category:Tomb Raider Series